


New Neighbor on the Block

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako is getting a new neighbor. Here's hoping he's quieter than the last one.
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 4





	New Neighbor on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako had to sigh.

The condo right next to her own finally got a new owner. Or at least renter. She didn’t have anything against people, but she really hoped this newest neighbor was better than her previous one. She didn’t mind Nero as a person. Never that. She just had a problem with the singing. At all hours. Which, she wouldn’t mind if there was a schedule. She got ear plugs for the occasion and so many sound dampeners gear with a lot of her paychecks after asking Nero to run it down went awry.

Her charismatic neighbor took it that she was a fan and sang ****_more_****.

Something that was terrifying because she was just that bad at singing. No matter how many people told her that she insisted on continuing it. Honestly, Gudako admired the fact that she continued doing what she loved no matter what anyone else said. It was a very admirable quality to have. The fact that it sounded horrible to everyone else’s ears and you could not ignore it through the very thick walls made Gudako and so many others sleep deprived, was what was the problem. They told her to tune it down during the night hours. They tried to be as nice as they could about it. It, unfortunately, got so much to the point that they had to file reports for noise complaints.

The building felt lucky when she moved out to try for being a big star when her rival in the condo down the block, Eli as they all called the self-proclaimed Idol, was going. The two of them in a competition since the first time Nero tried to throw a concert on the same day she did.

Gudako never wanted to hear the two of them compete together again. She, like the rest of the people who were witnesses and passerby to the impromptu concert had to go to the hospital after. Having your eardrums rupture in varies degrees and getting ill was not a good recommendation as a review for any possible fan. Gudako surmised it was just best she would never have to voluntarily see either of them from now on.

With that said, Gudako enjoyed a very nice three months of noise free time to recover from the Era of Nero ….and Eli.

.

* * *

.

Gudako never noticed the day her newest neighbor moved in.

Nor the second day.

Nor the first entire week.

What she did notice was that the very pretty, okay she almost fainted from his pretty, man that was sculpting the yard of the new neighbor’s section of the shared yard. His fair skin shone white in the sun and his matching hair color could never disguise just how fluffy it looked. Gudako had to hold her own hands to stop from impulsively trying to put her fingers through his hair even if he was literally across the yard from her. She really hoped her quiet so far neighbor kept him hired on to manage the yard indefinitely.

.

* * *

.

Gudako decided she had to talk to him. That new gardener.

……when she didn’t lose the ability to use her legs to walk in his direction first.

.

* * *

.

It took her a month to talk to him. All on accident. She literally bumped right into him when passing by the path to her newest neighbor’s door. His hands were filled with a watering can and a spade.

“I’m sorry!” Gudako almost screamed when she noticed the water spilled onto his shirt when she bumped into the can more than him. Completely drenching that part of his shirt and making it cling completely to him. Her eyes were very distracted and she hoped he didn’t notice why. “I can let you use my drier?” It felt silly to ask when it was hot out enough it could dry in the sun. If. If he didn’t decide to just take it off.

“I have another shirt inside.” Inside? Where inside was he talking about?

“My home is right behind you.” Wow she was a little distracted by his voice to realize she talked out loud the last time.

Wait-

“You’re my new neighbor?!” Gudako was so embarrassed. Her first impression was toast.

“My name is Karna. Do you like gardening?” It looked like he noticed her looking in the wrong way.

“I love it!” Gudako blurted out. Well she did now. Even without knowing a lick about it. The slight smile he had on his face was worth it.

“Do you want to work on it with me?”

“Yes!” She wasn’t hesistating with that in.


End file.
